Traffic is a constant problem in the modern world. Traffic can cause travel delays resulting in missed appointments and late arrivals. Reminders of upcoming appointments and events can be provided using various software applications, such as calendar applications. However, these reminders are typically based on a fixed window of time that does not take into account outside variables, such as traffic on the route to the event or appointment.
Although traffic information is readily available in various forms both online and in conventional media, that information is only useful if a user remembers to access it. To obtain useful information, users must also provide information about their intended route. These steps are cumbersome and time consuming. Accordingly, there remains a need for systems and processes for providing relevant and timely traffic information to a user.